


Daydream Believer

by pushkin666



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Implied Relationships, M/M, implied dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a Killjoys verse that will eventually end in Kobra Kid/Party Poison/Gerard Way.</p><p>Since Poison brought Gerard back here, the tension that has always been simmering below the surface between Kobra and his brother, has risen to the surface and is more obvious now than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



Kobra can’t stop watching Poison and his boy. Their interaction has changed over the months since Poison brought Gerard back as payment of a debt from Vicky-T.

The animosity between the two of them has lessened somewhat. Poison’s possessiveness is no longer quite as cruel and Gerard flinches less when he’s around.

At the moment, Gerard sits outside of the diner, staring off into the distance before turning his attention back to his notepad, sketching what he sees in his mind’s eye.

There are still marks decorating his skin, but now Gerard presses down on them, a curious smile on his face when he does and Kobra’s fingers itch to add his own marks to Poison’s.

Kobra tenses as his brother steps into place behind him. “A pretty daydreamer isn’t he,” Poison murmurs, his fingers sharp on Kobra’s hips.

“Do you think he’ll be amenable to your touch? Do you even care?” He leans in closer, breath ghosting over Kobra’s neck. “Your eyes betray you and I know exactly what you want. Who you want.” He laughs and Kobra’s right hand moves to where he keeps his knife.

Poison keeps pushing and pushing and one of these days Kobra is going to break, let go of his control and take what he wants, and yes, _who_ he wants too. Since Poison brought Gerard back here, the tension that has always been simmering below the surface between Kobra and his brother, has risen to the surface and is more obvious now than ever.

Kobra spins, hand bringing the knife out of the sheath and Poison steps away, hands out as he throws his head back and laughs – wild and crazed, the sound sending a shiver down Kobra’s back.

Poison grins at him and takes a glance out of the window at Gerard, before turning his attention back to Kobra. “First move is yours,” he tells him. “Let the games begin.”


End file.
